1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exterior vehicle lighting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art exterior vehicle lighting is limited in the manner by which light is distributed from the light source. For example, one prior art light source comprises one or more lights oriented in a plane and directing light in one direction and relying on diffusers or lenses to distribute light in directions other than the one direction. Based on the above limitations of the prior art, it would be preferable to improve the distribution of light.